margaretversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mudgement
Mudgement is the only major inhabited settlement on the planet Ploapatopia, Moose Margaret's second attempt at a city to house her followers. The first attempt, known as Yux, was abandoned after Moose Margaret realized that a lack of thumbs makes building infrastructure difficult. The ruins of Yux have never been found by humans or otherwise, but are said to be inhabited by the Yuctopus, one of Mar Stargaret's kinkiest creatures. Finally, in an event known as The Vast HROAF, Moose Margaret, fed up with her pitiful attempts at architecture and urban planning, warped away the town of Morris, Manitoba to Ploapatopia and rechristened it Mudgement. The original inhabitants of Morris were transformed into Mums, an Order tasked with endlessly building and expanding upon the now sprawling city of Mudgement, fortifying it against constant attack by Mar Stargaret’s kinky animals. People of Mudgement The Mums The original inhabitants of Morris, MB, were transformed into Mums against their will shortly after Moose Margaret transported their city across space to Ploapatopia. In their current existence, Mums act as servants to Moose Margaret, engaging in tasks ranging from temple construction (there are 75 temples dedicated Moose Margaret in Mudgement, each in various stages of completion) to meal prepping. The Mums appear to be the only sect of Margaret-worshippers that were driven do so against their will, although they now unquestioningly cater to Moose Margaret's every whim. But see below. The Moose Manglers A secret sub-sect of mums living in the shadows of Mudgement, known as Moose Manglers, have turned to worshipping Mar Stargaret under the persecution of the other mums. The Poap The Poap is the “Mayor” of Mudgement; he wears a frock and constantly paces the city, making one crotchety revolution around the city every day, although not always along the same route. When he walks past the Temple of Moose Margaret on the northeast edge of town, clock tower bells sound. This is absolutely not an effective way to keep time. Whenever he passes by, citizens must get down on one knee and say “ope, there’s the Poap.” The Chunk Pumpers The Chunk Pumpers are a legendary Order of warriors tasked with defending Mudgement’s population from the grotesque and horrible wildlife of Ploapatopia. Ichabod is a particularly skilled Chunk Pumper who slew the abominable Chlamydiopteryx and defeated the Gunch Loach who devoured the rest of his crew, by determining that its kink was piles of exactly 11 oranges, allowing him to distract it and chain it in the middle of the Mudgement Moose Market. The Sponge Maidens Led by Quoapy, the Sponge Maidens are a group of janitorial staff called in to clean up after battles using their weirdly absorbent bodies. They are especially effective at mopping up spilled soup. Key Locations * The Moosoleum: The first temple built to honor Moose Margaret, now overtaken by Slurrywursts * The Spregularium: The latest temple built to honor Moose Margaret, heavily guarded by the Chunk Pumpers. * Mudgement Moose Market * St. Yugma's Academy For Increasingly Pungent Minstrels: The flagship academy of Mudgement. * Our Lady of Incessant Mungeance: The lesser, rival academy, non-accredited, contains inferior abbeyways.